


Addictions

by super_madi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, Anxiety, Body Image, Drugs, Drummer Jughead Jones, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Model Betty Cooper, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rehab, Slow Burn, famous au, the Archie’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_madi/pseuds/super_madi
Summary: Jughead Jones is the drummer for The Archie’s. He is also a drug addict and alcoholic. He needs to turn his life around or be forced out of the band.Betty Cooper is a model. Everyone knows her face and body, but what they don’t know is the story behind her scars.Both in Rehab but for very different reasons.Hope on in kids, we’re goin for a ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Jughead** **Jones** **Wild** **Night** **Out** , **click** **here** **for** **photos** …

 **Archie’s** **Drummer** **kicked** **out** **of** **LA** **club** **for** **fighting.**

 **Has** **Jones** **officially** **gone** **off** **the** **deep** **end?**

 

 

“This is where we draw the line.” His manager slammed his hands down on the table.

His head was still pounding from his hangover from the night before.

After a rough night out Jughead was dragged into their managers office by his fellow bandmates. They all sat on the other side of the table watching as Greg threw news stories about his night at him.

Honestly it was all just going over his head.

 

“Are you even hearing me?”

He looked tiredly up at the older man.

“Honestly, no.”

Archie ran his hand threw his hair while Veronica just gave him a death stare.

“We can’t keep having all this negative publicity towards the band. So you have a choice to make, either go to rehab or leave the band.”

“What no,” he looked to his bandmates for something, “We have a contact you can’t just do this.”

“Yes, but your contract says that anyone can be removed if the majority of the group supports it.”

He looked to his friends for anything that let him know it wasn’t true.

“Don’t look at me like that man. You’re going out and getting drunk, meeting random women and getting into fights with her boyfriend that gets you kicked out!” Archie paused and sighed, “We’re just worried about you man. We don’t want to kick you out but your close to the path of no return.”

“We just want what’s best for you, Jug.” Veronica said holding her boyfriends hand.

He sighed as he put his head on the conference table.

After a few minutes of thinking it over he lifted his head, “How long would it take?”

“The program is only 90 days, so once you finish we can get back to talking about the next album and tour.” Greg said confidently.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

Both of his friends walked over and hugged him. He didn’t hug them back but just let them sandwich him between them.

 

About fifteen minutes later he was back at his apartment packing a bag. Greg stood in his living room on the phone.

Once he had his clothes in the suitcase he decided to try and sneak some tiny bottles of the lining, hoping they weren’t going to search his bag.

 

He did a double check on everything he needed as he looked around his dirty apartment. He never had any visitors anyway and if he did they were so drunk or high they wouldn’t notice the mess.

He walked into the kitchen and quietly poured an open bottle of vodka into multiple water bottles. It was a trick he learned a few years ago when he wasn’t old enough to drink legally and so he could pass it as water.

 

“Okay so the car is out front, and the trip to Malibu is about an hour with traffic so we need to get going.” Greg said without looking up from his phone.

He was always on his phone weather calling or texting it seemed like he was attached, so of course this made the drive super awkward.

He kept taking short but frequent sips of the drink. He hoped to be buzzed by time they arrived.

He was bordering drunk by time they pulled in. The place was too peaceful and fake to him. Greg checked him in and talked to the nurse about something he couldn’t hear or care about. Another nurse came and lead him down a hallway to his room as Greg finished the paperwork. The place was a Spanish Colonial exterior with a traditional look on the inside. There was a lot of rooms that the nurse pointed out but the few he caught was group therapy room, living room, kitchen, a pool outback and then his own room.

“So I let you settle in, dinner is at six in the dining room and morning therapy starts at 9 so breakfast at 8.” Then turned on their heel and left.

He was beginning to really hate this place.


	2. Chapter 2

He was hungover.

Nobody seemed to realize that by his semi-quiet moans and groans.

It was partly because it was his first group therapy session, and he quickly decided that group therapy was officially the worst thing ever created.

He hated having to hear everyone's problems and how hard their lives were, and the absolute worst was the beautiful blonde who he knows he has seen before.

 

She was talking about how she did like her body and how she felt fat, but she was obviously skinny, if not the skinniest in the room.

He didn’t realize how annoyed he was until everyone was staring at him and words were spilling out of his mouth.

“…she obviously is only here for the attention, I mean ‘body image issues’ is not an addiction. She shouldn’t even be here. Just leave and let us who have actual problems focus on ourselves and not you, princess.” 

Next thing he knew was that she was staring at him before quickly standing up, tears falling down her face as she ran from the room.

Apparently, he had said just the right things, because the counselor dismissed the group except for himself.

He felt like he was back in high school getting detention.

 

“I know you are new here but we have certain rules," she said holding up her finger.

"One, no interrupting especially in Group," she put up another. 

"Two, don’t share your opinion about other patients share or reason why they are there," she continued to count with her fingers. 

"Three, Body Image Issues is something they actually treat there and it interlocked with eating disorders," it was beginning to bother how she talked to him like a child. 

"Four, you are in a recovery and rehabilitation center so not everyone there was admitted for drugs or alcohol," he forced his words down his throat.

"Five, you needed to apologize to Betty. Six…” he drowned her out after that.

 

Once the counselor got up and left him to do whatever she had said he decided to walk around until he found the girls room. Turns out it wasn’t that hard.

He hesitantly knocked on the door.

When she opened the door he noticed her red & puffy eyes, scars on her arms & hands as she quickly pulled down her sleeves. He also noticed the line of pill bottles on her windowsill behind her.

“Come to make me feel even worse?”

“No, I actually came to apologize,” he awkwardly stood there for a few seconds. 

She stood with her arms crossed, “well?”

“Oh right. I’m sorry.”

“For?” She asked raising an eyebrow as she scrunched her face. 

“For making you cry?” He said with a questionable tone. 

“No you asshole.” She then tried to slam the door but he caught it.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry for being a dick who didn’t think about anyone else problems but his own. I’m also sorry for making you cry and judging you. This whole sober thing isn’t working well for me.”

She looked at him surprised for a second before returning to her neutral facial expression.

“I can smell the alcohol on your breath so I know this,” She pointed up and down his direction, “is not sober.”

“Well I can tell by the number of pill bottles over there that you aren’t very sober either, princess,” he pointed to her window.

She turned her head to look where he was pointing, before turning and almost hitting him with her ponytail. 

“First off, don’t call me princess. Second, these are all prescribed by the doctors here. Nice try though,” she was angry and it was only growing.

“What? I read magazines. Miss Betty Cooper, model, sweetheart, America’s princess, the perfect woman-“

“Don’t.”

“I’m just stating the fact.” He looked her up and down. She was beautiful, extremely skinny, but still jaw-dropping. “Every girl wants to be you, and every guy wants to be with you. Perfect.”

Her jaw tightened as her eyes began to water.

“Goodbye Jughead. Next time work on your apology before you show up at my door.” She then slammed the door in his face.

It left him standing there staring at the door. 

_ "I really need a drink,"  _ He thought as he walked away.

 


End file.
